


precession

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, I REGRET NOTHING, NSFW, Smut, That one request that makes you feel dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Sakura was going to die if Shisui didn’t kill her first. —Shisui/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 232
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	precession

“Sakura,” Shisui fingers brush the back of her neck as she sips her water. Her face is pale with nausea, eyes bloodshot and she whimpers sitting back against the couch.

It’s a nasty hangover.

“Shh,” she mumbles into her glass and glares at her toast.

He rolls his eyes, “Eat your breakfast.”

“Don’t wanna,” Sakura groans when her headache throbs with the beat of her heart.

“You’ll feel better,” Shisui lifts up her plate and narrows his eyes, “Eat. Then take your pills.”

“Ugh,” she obeys after his annoying prodding, swallowing the dry bread makes her throat scratch, but the color returns to her face. She eats one slice and takes her pills quicker than she breathes. She sips her water again and scowls when he shoves another slice of bread at her.

“Eat,” Shisui presses.

Sakura bites the inside of her cheek but eats because Shisui is more than educated in the arts of a hangover. She regrets and regrets going out with Ino last night, she should have realized that the blonde was going to get smashed after breaking up with Kiba, hell, she didn’t know she’d be drinking just as much as her best friend. Shisui caught wind that his girlfriend was knocking back shots left and right, left ANBU HQ and snagged his girl before she could do something remorseful – like strip.

Shisui had walked in on Ino and Sakura standing on the bar, pouring sake into the customers of the bar and licking the sugar off of those cherry bombs from the décor of those sugary drinks, those drinks that were dipped in red and green, condensation slipping off the shapely glass.

He grabbed Sakura from the bar and shoved Ino towards the Second-in-Command of the Tactics division, her teammate.

But he didn’t leave unscathed – no, Ino had told him something. Something in her drunken stupor about his pink-haired medic, that he couldn’t fathom—couldn’t _believe_ had been brewing the darkest parts of her brain. The blonde could be lying, but she was _drunk_ , so it was highly unlikely.

Still, Shisui was more intrigued than amused.

Especially if it _is_ true.

First, he needs to get rid of her hangover.

The first few hours into the morning light, he nurses her hangover, giving her two pills along with two pieces of toast, then he makes her tea and heats up a bowl of miso soup. When she’s more coherent and pleasant he presses a kiss to her hairline.

“Better?” he asks, pressing his fingertips against her shoulder bones in comforting circles, breath warm against the corner of ear, his nose brushes the tendon of her neck and he hums.

Sakura nods, muscles easing, her back relaxes against the hard planes of his chest, she replied, “Yeah,” she scowls, “I’m never going drinking with the pig again—I can’t even _remember_ last night.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t speed up your metabolism like you usually do,” Shisui raises an eyebrow, arms wrapping around her stomach.

“I forgot,” she sighs, her nails brush his forearms, “Ino distracted me—ranted to me and well, chakra control kind of left my brain after the first five cups of sake.”

“You should’ve taken your team with you.”

“I did,” she corrects him, “They were…occupied.”

Shisui doesn’t want an explanation.

He presses a kiss to the back of her neck and attempts to think of a plan. He doesn’t want to come off to straight-forward, but he doesn’t want to come off too lightly. He needs to breach the subject slowly and wants to take his time—his time to pick apart her reactions.

Shisui’s teeth drag across the skin behind her ear down to the side of her neck, fingers bluntly scraping her ribs, the sensual sting of his nails makes her breath hitch and her stomach twitch. His wicked tongue soothes the sting of his teeth track and dips against her earlobe. Fingertips press deep against the tops of her ribs, just underneath her breasts, and his mouth travels down her jaw.

“Shisui,” Sakura breathes when he tilts her head to rest against his shoulder, lips laving against her throat, sharp nips and the hot suction of his mouth makes her writhe abruptly.

“Sakura,” Shisui starts, suddenly, he twists her in his lap until she’s straddling him and bites the dip into her collarbone. Parting her thighs, his thumbs find the hard chord of tendon in the junction where her thighs meet her pelvis and swims in the hollow. He pulls her down for a kiss. It’s hot and sticky when his tongue slides over the back of her front teeth, slow, meticulous licks as he pulls her deeper into him, he tells her, “Sit.”

Sakura blinks dazedly and she sits on him slowly. Hips flushed against his stomach, his chin resting in the hollow of her breasts, his mouth on her chin and his eyes are sparkling with burgundy flashes.

Shisui commands, “Lower.”

She shifts until her bottom rests at the front of his knees.

His voice is soft as he trails his hands upwards to rip off her shirt, palms already cupping her breasts, “Good girl.”

Sakura’s eyes widen at the praise, her stomach twisting when he rocks his hips, but he makes no move to pull her closer. His hands resting on her breasts, thumbs feather-light against her nipples, the light touches are like the wind, insignificant but there.

“C’mere,” Shisui tells her when her pert pods tighten underneath his rough hands, slowly, she presses herself against his chest, then he pinches the pods tightly, cruelly, almost as if he is reprimanding her. He clicks his tongue, “Higher.”

Sakura’s thighs tighten at the sting, her walls clenching at the sudden pressure and she inhales sharply, “What?”

He twists and the muscles in her legs flex, dark eyes narrow, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

And she’s uncertain when she leans upwards, shifting her hips to rest her weight on her knees. Her breasts are eye-level with his face and for the first time in _months_ , Sakura feels exposed.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen her _naked_ before, yet, he’s here staring at her, fingers brushing skin and he’s so _focused_

Sakura feels hot all over, she feels nervous but excited nonetheless. Her boyfriend’s never this commanding when it comes to sex, he’s always considerate and attentive, never instructive or authoritative, when it comes to intimacy or in this case, _sex._ She used to think that sex was about power and she used to crave power, but Shisui taught her otherwise, he proved to her that it doesn’t _have_ to be. It doesn’t have to be about power – it could be intimate and intense – because Shisui gives more than he wants to receive, but this—this is _different._

Sakura may not be as experienced as Shisui when it comes to bedroom – though he’s had his fun teaching her what he likes and what he doesn’t like – but _this_ , this consuming, awe-inspiring, focused (not that he’s never _not_ focused) Shisui makes her stomach burn and her heart throb, because he’s—

—her back arches when his mouth covers a nipple.

His mouth is unforgiving, rough and _hot._

Sakura’s breath is rough when he tongue toys with the tight pod. The abuse of his fingertips on her breasts makes the lash of his flexible muscle all the more sensitive and when he teeth _pull_ at the nipple – she _keens_ back. High and needy.

Shisui pulls back to give her a light lick – nerves jolting, then he pulls the other pod into his mouth and _repeats._

Her world is _spinning._

Her breasts are sore, splotchy and aching even as he removes his mouth from a raw bitten nipple.

“Higher,” Shisui tells her mouth moving underneath her heaving breasts, she raises onto her haunches until her stomach as at his mouth, “That’s it.”

His tongue is dangerous on her hipbones, his fingers dig into the back of her knees, she squeaks when he shifts her abruptly, colors blur and the tip of her head rests on the carpeted floor. His mouth rests underneath her belly button, he mumbles into the curve of her hip, “Baby, I can _smell_ you.”

Sakura’s breathing is shaky, she’s so out of it that she doesn’t realize what he calls her and she hisses when his teeth dip into the curve, “Shisui—”

He yanks the thin strings of her underwear and pulls the unnecessary scrap of fabric on the floor, he rests his mouth on the skin before her mound, his fingers petting the curly strands of rose and he murmurs, “You know baby, I heard something very interesting last night.”

_Baby?_

She can hardly wrap her head around the fact that Shisui is blatantly stroking her pubes – like it’s his favorite stuffed animal because he’s never even done that or cared? Or bothered to look or? – and the fact that he’s speaking to her so casually when is mouth is so close to her insides and—blood burning.

“What?” Sakura’s brain is stuttering.

“You don’t remember,” Shisui has the audacity laugh and his fingers raking down the inside of her thighs, “No I don’t expect you to, baby girl.”

_Baby girl?_

She stills.

Emerald eyes widen, goosebumps prickle at the words and she could only speculate to _how_ —just how Shisui came across those words and she would _murder_ Ino when she gets her hands on her.

His eyes glance over the raised pores of her skin and he grins. Giving her a quick lick to remind her that he’s here and _still_ in charge — she jolts, skin twitching and heat dizzying.

“A Daddy kink?” Shisui’s voice drops, he throws her legs over his shoulders and hovers over her wet folds with purpose, with promise, with warning, with control, “You should’ve told me.”

Sakura’s mortification is at an all-time high, she’s never been so thrown out of sorts before and by Shisui _too_ , she stammers, “I—I.”

He soothes her because this _is_ Shisui, he smiles sweetly – as sweet as he could because this _is_ Shisui and nothing is _sweet_ with this man, except maybe his mouth – his eyes are dark and heavy and mollify her, “Shh, baby. You don’t need to explain.”

Sakura is speechless because _ohmygod—!_

“But I don’t know if I should reward you,” Shisui clicks his teeth with disappointment, his mouth gives her clit a quick, harsh suck and then pulls away before she could register the pull. Her body jolts after a delayed second, her body shaking as she gasps, wet and lewd, “You pulled me away from HQ before I could give in my report and then,” a harsh bite to her inner thigh makes her whimper, her body flushed and she lifts her head slightly – her head rushes from the headrush, “Then I find you standing on the bar? Pouring drinks into those _men_? Those men who looked at you like you were going to give them a taste?”

Sakura groans, her heat sopping, her head dazed and eyes glazed.

“Should I reward you, baby girl?” Shisui asks darkly, tenor deep with cobalt, he shoves two fingers in her and thrusts upwards. She squirms at the sudden movement, her stomach clenches, walls squeezing as he pushes her to a sudden orgasm – too confused to understand, she could only moan and squirm as she tries to make sense of it all – but then he pulls out before she could finish, and asks, “After all that you put me through, should I give you a reward?”

Disorientated with the way his tongue swipes up her slit, catches on her clit and then he disappears as her thighs clench around nothing, unfulfilled and desperate, she replies, half-confused and half-frustrated, “No?”

“No?” he raises a brow and then he pulls her upwards. Ears ringing, panting, blood singing, she could only watch as her vision blurred until she was sitting up, back into her original position. Her fingers are shaking as they latch onto his shirt. He pets her hair with a heavy palm and curves her back so he could press a gentle kiss onto her lips, “I think you’re right, you _don’t_ deserve a reward.”

Sakura whines at his words, her body taut and tense.

Shisui gives her a moment to recover from the sudden propulsion, he places fleeting kisses onto her face and rests his hands on her back. When her muscles finally loosen, jade eyes sharper, he tells her softly, “Pick a safe word.”

She stares at him perplexed and answers uncertain with her lack of control over the situation, “Vanilla.”

Shisui affirms, fingers brushing the bumps of her spine, “Vanilla?”

She nods.

He nods too and presses a kiss to her lips. It’s slow and sweet, almost as if he’s reassuring her that this is _oka_ y and that he wants her to _trust_ him. She moves against his mouth just as warmly and sighs when he presses a kiss to her mouth but then—

—then, he pulls back, eyes sharingan-bright and his voice is dark, heavy and rolling like thunder, “Now,” Shisui’s fingers tighten in her hair, there are teeth in his smirk, “Get on your knees for Daddy.”


End file.
